Aderezo
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: Para todos en el Castillo Altean, es sabido que la comida tiene un acompañante de sabores que expande el goce del gusto, sin embargo, Keith y Lance explotan ese condimento de forma bastante peculiar. —Klance—


**Aderezo**

* * *

Las comidas en el Castillo Altean siempre fueron coloridas; Las primeras entretenidas con sus muchos cuentos -fueran falsos o no- y su verborragia interminable, de la cual, ya todos estaban acostumbrados. Asimismo, fue producido por las dramatizaciones creativas de Lance, quién no perdió oportunidad para hacerse notar, con una relación de calidad superior. Allura -por simple jugueteo más que un coqueteo _en_ serio-, aunque no obtuviera nada más que simples risas.

A su manera, Shiro, Pidge y Hunk, participaban en ese armonioso ambiente. Keith era harina de otro costal, fingiendo indiferencia por las tonterías que acompañaban cada comida, pero secretamente disfrutando de ellas, y aunque su orgullo lo abofeteara cuando se encontraba sonriendo vagamente por las payasadas de Lance, no podía negar que disfrutaba del ambiente. Desgraciadamente, no era muy bueno unirseles.

Sin embargo, lo que hay de menos, o casi todos ignoraban, es que Keith sí se unió al sinfín de emociones que bañaba que rayos de sol al comedor. Lo hace de una manera discreta, pero jodidamente intensa; era como un volcán dormido, donde la lava escondida e interior, se removía bruscamente. Y nadie sabe cuánto tiempo hará para hacer erupción por completo.

O tal vez sí lo sabían, pero para ellos era más fácil creer que no. Porque por mucho que el paladín del León Rojo fingiera sosiego, las pistas se escapaban de vez en cuando.

Y, definitivamente quién mayor conocimiento tenía de eso, era Lance, porque como en cada comida, él se sentaba al lado de Keith.

Curiosamente, ni el, ni el pelinegro deciana Nada a lo _condimentaba_ Cada Una de Sus comidas, disfrutándolo y fingiendo Como Si quiza nada Pasara, A Pesar del revoloteo de Sus corazones. Ninguno de los dos entendió bien cómo sucedió, pero ahora, no solo listo; era como si estuvieran acumulando algo que en algún momento explotaran ... Y no les importaba, una parte de ellos, querían hacerse explotar con una lluvia de valentía para enfrentarse mutuamente y ... _Devorarse_ .

Keith dio un bocado más a la sopa, que ingeniosamente Hunk preparó, sintiéndose más consciente de sí mismo; le sucedió antes de actuar. De refilón miró a los demás, muy entretenidos con sus pláticas y anécdotas, luego miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con esa piel morena, con la mano de Lance, descansando en el muslo.

Frunció los labios, con su corazón golpeando su pecho tan intensamente, que creía en algún momento fue escuchado por todos y se vería descubierto. No era la primera vez que hacía esto, pero siempre que sucedía, se sentía como _si_ fuera la primera vez y esto era totalmente culpa del idiota castaño.

El paladín pelinegro miró hacia otro lado, evitando chocar sus ojos con los de Shiro -cada vez la costaba más hacerlo-, estaba tan seguro que lo descubriría tan pronto lo que podía hacer para evitar la vergüenza de hablarlo.

Movió su mano izquierda, que estaba descansando en su pierna antes de segundos, acercándose con lentitud, sintiendo la adrenalina golpear su estómago y conteniendo un feroz sonrojo al tocar sutilmente los dedos meñique y anular de Lance. Él es casi salta, no por sorpresa, sino por la sacudida interna de Keith le provocó. Santa mierda, en verdad, pensó que no llegaría a sentir el contacto ajeno, y el alivio se instaló en su pecho.

Aunque avergonzado, acomodó su mano, lentamente, para concentrarse en la piel de los dedos impropios, ignorando el suave sonrojo que se extendió por sus pómulos, desviando la mirada a la comida de Hunk.

El paladín del León Azul se levantó con el roce de esa mano, que en muchas ocasiones desde que se inició, se levantó con el deseo de jalar de la petaca y la estampida contra su boca. Pero aún no tenía el valor siquiera de hablar sobre _esto_ , mucho menos para enfrentarlo después de besarlo. Estaba seguro también, que era obvio en algún momento el plazo de romper y que cualquier cosa sucediera.

¡Él no tenía la culpa! De hecho, fue la victima al principio, es decir, Keith había sido quién, desde hace dos semanas, alargó su mano y tocó sus dedos ... Bueno, Lance pudo haber negado, lo sabía, solo que simplemente no pudo. Hubo ONU destello feroz bronceado, sea cual meteoro azotando la Tierra, Que le dejo en claro Que Definitivamente _Queria_ entrelazar su mano con la del Otro chico.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en ese entonces, y tampoco ahora, mientras que la mano del moreno descansaba entrelazada con la pelinegro, sosteniéndose con el corazón frenético. Se sentía como el maldito amanecer, se sentía acogedor, atrapante, algo de lo que difícilmente se podía escapar. Lo sabían muy bien.

-Huh, ¿chicos? -Pidget frunció el ceño. Ese par de idiotas eran tan obvios, sin embargo, ella disfrutaba haciendo la vista gorda y provocarlos, un momento en algún momento tenía la valentía de admitir lo que tenía en cada comida- ¿Están bien? Parece que van a vomitar -su cara fingía seriedad, pero su voz era burlona.

-Es verdad, no sabia que mi comida asi que me hacía daño -expresó Hunk. Estaba sentado al lado de Pidget, también era muy consciente de las acciones de esos dos tesoros.

\- ¡Eh! ¡No digas eso, hermano! ¡Tú comida es preparada por los mismos Dioses! -Lance reaccionó más enérgico que de costumbre- Solo estaba pensando ... Ya sabes.

\- ¿Tú piensas? -Molestó Pidget y se llevó un bocado más de esa deliciosa comida.

\- ¡Oye! -Se quejó.

-Estás muy callado, Keith -habló Shiro, como quién no quiere la cosa, y debido a su expresión tan calmada y madura, era difícil notar que también tenía la misma intención que Pidget.

Hasta ese momento, el susodicho paladín se percató de que se tapaba la boca con la mano libre, intentando suspirar como un idiota, que ya bastante delatador era el sonrojo de sus pómulos, más aún por su piel blanca.

-Sí, porque así soy -puso los ojos en blanco y regresó su atención a la comida.

Shiro omitió una sonrisa. Compartió miradas con todos los demás, decidiendo que era suficiente intentar la búsqueda de ambos paladines ... por hoy. En algún momento Lance o Keith dirían algo, pero tampoco era su prioridad, pues solo en la comida es cuando todos se permitían distraerse y enfocarse en ese pequeño filtraje entre el moreno y el pelinegro. Y lo mismo era para estos dos.

-Bueno, como les decía, sería muy bueno para ustedes que aprendieran la alteración ... -Allura regresó a la conversación anterior, sin problema y para que tanto Lance y Keith no terminaran en un colapso y se enteraran que todos sabían de su _tradición_ a la hora de comer.

No obstante, difícilmente alguno de los dos chicos es capaz de darse cuenta en este momento, con su cerebro, con su piel y corazón, empapados el uno del otro.

Lance estrechó con mayor fuerza la mano de Keith, haciendo un estremecerse, pero la correspondencia con la misma fuerza. No estaba hablando, y aun así, era como si ambos entendieran lo que pasaba por la cabeza de cada uno.

"Tenemos que seguir comiendo", sí, eso debían hacer para no ser desastrosamente obvios. Keith sonrió y vio de reojo a Lance, también lo vió y no dudó en devolver la sonrisa. Fue por un momento breve, pero fue alcanzado por concentrarse -o lo intentaron- en volver a comer.

Y, si antes la comida deleitó sus paladares, ahora se sentían volar, con el fuego intenso que abrasaba su abdomen en vez de las mariposas clásicas, mientras que compartían ese irrevocable y poderoso agarre de manos.

No solo los dedos de las dos se entrelazan, acompañando cada comida, porque en cada momento que sus dedos chocaban y se depositan en ese tacto, algo en el pecho de Lance y Keith se removió como millas de olas, como un tsunami que se voltea toda su cabeza y les quiero querer respirar

Sí, en definitiva, las comidas que Hunk preparaba era el mismo paraíso, pero nada se comparaba con la explosión de sensaciones que las acompañaba cuando Keith y Lance unían sus corazones cada día, en ese inocente agarre de manos.

Esa misma explosión que se convirtió en el condimento perfecto para cada comida, solo que Keith y Lance disfrutaban, que solo entre ellos saboreaban.

* * *

 _ **N / A:**_

¡Hola! Bueno, soy nueva por este precioso y adictivo fandom, pero realmente no me tomaron mucho decidir que DEBÍA escribir algo sobre estos neos preciosos que me tienen como una loca, asdjlasldasjkld x'D.

Empiezo con algo sencillo, más cursi que la chucha y con un final abierto, pero, ES QUE KLANCE ES TAN HERMOSO. No me resistí, además, este one shot está inspirado en una imagen que vi en Tumblr, y simplemente tan pronto la vi, supe que necesita escribir algo sobre eso, jajaja.

¡Y de verdad espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo! Asdhsdjkasks.

Espero volver a dejar algo más de ellos pronto, ¡saludos!


End file.
